<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PB100 Prompts by Shadowkat83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601877">PB100 Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83'>Shadowkat83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bunker Date, Canon Compliant, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Anniversary, Discord: ProfoundBond (Supernatural), Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Profound100 Challenge (Supernatural), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26601877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Drabbles written for PB100 prompts on ProfoundBound Discord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel &amp; Jack Kline &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crafting Blades</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crafting Blades</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Summary: Dean's always loved working with his hands, so Bobby decided to teach him metal crafting. Now Dean is one of the best.</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Temper</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--Dean--</p><p> </p><p>Metal crafting was a delicate process that required steady hands, something Dean wasn't always successful with; as one could tell by the scars on his hands.</p><p>To temper the metal into the forms and shapes necessary took time and skill. But Dean had been making blades for many years now, learned from his mentor Bobby Singer and perfected with his own scarred hands.</p><p>So it came as now surprise when one of the kingdom's most renowned knights walked into his humble shop. Castiel Novak, was one of King Michael's most trusted knights, and he was here to request a specifically crafted blade on behest of their king.</p><p>Dean took in the details of said blade and immediately headed into the back room to get the fire up to temperature and the metal melted down. Working carefully Dean smelted the chosen metal to soften it and then used his chosen hammer to shape it. Dipping in in water cools the metal as it slowly starts to take form. He works like this for hours, working and shaping the soft metal until a blade takes form. One last dip in water and that part is done, the hilt and sheath are next.</p><p>Once those are complete and the hilt attached to the blade, Dean sharpens the newly forged sword and etches the requested runes into the metal, before sheathing the blade.</p><p>He takes the tempered blade to the front room where, Castiel has returned to retrieve the finished project. The knight draws the sword from its sheath and admires the craftsmanship for a moment before, paying for it and heading on his way.</p><p>Dean watches him walk off before returning to the work area to resume his other projects. Yes, Dean is very good with his hands, there' not many who can temper metal into a sword fit for a king.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Happy Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Opening from PB100</p><p>Summary: It was finally time. He was tired of holding back.</p><p>In light of the most recent episode, here's some fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Dean--</p><p> </p><p>There had never been a perfect time; everything had always kept getting in the way. Between the hunts, the Apocalypse, and the Angels, Dean just wasn't comfortable saying anything. He'd been looking for the perfect opening for a long time now and he was tired of fear standing in the way. He was tired of all of those thoughts bombarding him day and night.</p><p>Finally, after what seemed like ages, they had a free moment. He talked Sam into helping him and Jack to run interference. Now he finally had everything ready—all he needed was Cas.</p><p>Dean looked down at the outfit he was wearing. He'd found his nice button-up and cleanest pair of jeans for just this occasion. At the sound of the bunker door opening, he looked up and smiled at the confused Angel making his way towards him.</p><p>Cas tilted his head in confusion, “Dean? What is going on?”</p><p>Dean bit his lip, nerves running high. Still, he smiled and answered. "Hey, Cas." He gestured to the table behind him where homemade burgers and beer awaited them and explained. "Umm...Remember the day we first met? It was on this day and it was the moment everything changed. It was the moment I set off on a path that I didn't even know I was on. And that path is what led to this exact moment. I've been looking for the right time to say this. I love you Cas." He paused, his voice thick with unspoken emotions. "The day we met in the barn after you pulled my ass outta hell; what you said made me realize that you believe in me, you always have and well I couldn't say it anymore. So, I love you, and Happy Anniversary, Cas."</p><p>Cas smiled, not minding Dean's rambling for one moment, he understood what his hunter was trying to say. Cas moved towards Dean and looked into his eyes before replying. “I love you too, Dean. Happy Anniversary.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>